The present invention relates to a handling device for an installable and retrievable subsea apparatus, the subsea apparatus in a releasable manner to engage an apparatus mating ISO standardized docking device on a subsea installation, the docking device having a pair of outwardly extending engagement members having an aperture and an engagement rim, as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
The prior art solutions comprises means and methods of attachment and securing a subsea apparatus to a docking device of a subsea installation, and these solutions rely on a complex multi-step procedure which may require several tools and/or multiple handling operations to be available to a ROV which is to install or retrieve the apparatus. The prior art also relies on a number of movable parts within the connection interface to provide a latching or locking mechanism.